Powerpuff Girls
is an American animated television series created by animator Craig McCracken for Cartoon Network. The show centers on Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, three girls with superpowers, as well as their father, the brainy scientist Professor Utonium, who all live in the city of Townsville. The girls are frequently called upon by the town's childlike and naive mayor to help fight nearby criminals using their powers. McCracken originally developed the show in 1992 as a cartoon short entitled Whoopass Stew! while in his second year at CalArts. Following a name change, Cartoon Network featured the first Powerpuff Girls pilots in its animation showcase program What a Cartoon! in 1995 and 1996. The series made its official debut as a Cartoon Cartoon on November 18, 1998, with the final episode airing on March 25, 2005. A total of 78 episodes were aired in addition to two pilot shorts, a Christmas special, and a feature film. In addition, a tenth anniversary special was made in 2008. A CGI special was also made in 2014 without McCracken's input. The series has been nominated for six Emmy Awards, nine Annie Awards, and a Kids' Choice Award during its run. Spin-off media include an anime, three CD soundtracks, a home video collection, and a series of video games, as well as various licensed merchandise. The series has received generally positive reception and won four awards. On June 16, 2014, Cartoon Network announced that the series would be rebooted, which premiered in the United States on April 4, 2016. He enjoyed the original Powerpuff Girls because of its fun action scenes and its deep insight on the other characters including the villains and the Mayor of Townsville. He considered Him to be a dark villain because, unlike the other villains, he does more complex things to the Powerpuff Girls such as turning their loved ones against them and later leads a post-apocalyptic Townsville (though it was in an alternate universe). Though, he personally found the last 2 seasons (seasons 5 and 6) to be really bland and mediocre. However, he (along with everyone else) dislikes the 2016 reboot, particularly because it spends too much screentime on the 3 main characters, while he mostly enjoyed spending more screentime on the other characters from the original show. Lists Strider Includes *It made it to Best Cartoon Network Shows at #9 (December 17, 2015). *''Sun Scream'' and The City of Frownsville made it to Worst Episodes of Good Cartoons at #10 and #6 respectively (May 8, 2016). *The 2016 remake made it to Worst Cartoon Remakes at #9. TTG v PPG (the Teen Titans Go! and Powerpuff Girls 2016 crossover) also made it as a "dishonorable" mention (July 25, 2016). *It made it to Top 10 Cartoons That Need Sequels at #10 (December 7, 2016). *It made it to Top 6 Cartoons That Got Bad at #4 (March 23, 2017). *Him made it to Darkest Cartoon Villains at #6 (April 24, 2017). *''TTG v PPG'' (the Teen Titans Go! and Powerpuff Girls 2016 crossover) made it as an honorable mention in Worst Cartoon Crossovers (May 14, 2017). *Mojo Jojo from the 2016 remake made it to Best Characters from Bad Cartoons at #2 (June 11, 2017). *''Dance Pantsed made it to Worst Cartoon Network Specials (December 13, 2017). *''Tough Love made it to Darkest Kids Show Episodes at #1. Speed Demon also made it as a honorable mention (June 20, 2018). *The titular characters themselves made it to Most Powerful Animated Women at #9 (February 5, 2019). *''Twisted Sister'', Tough Love and Speed Demon made it to Darkest Cartoon Network Episodes at #8. Abracadaver and Candy Is Dandy also made it as honorable mentions (February 13, 2019). Category:The Powerpuff Girls 1998 Category:The Powerpuff Girls 2016 Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoons